Just after
by someones mind
Summary: Sakura stirbt nach einem Kampf in der Wüste, zumindest glaubt Sasuke es und schließt sich Tobi an um Rache an demjenigen zu nehmen, der verhindert hat, dass Sakura geholfen werden kann. Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Zu Anfang nochmal eine kleine Information, da ich auf einige Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen wurde.

Die Story spielt zwar in der Shinobiwelt, man kann sie aber nicht in die Handlung eingliedern. Sie spielt also nicht nach irgendeinem Ereignis aus dem Anime oder dem Manga.

Außerdem ist Sasuke die meiste Zeit ziemlich ooc geschrieben (sorry dafür). Zu meiner Verteidigung, Sasuke hatte schon immer eine, wenn man so will gestörte Beziehung zu den Menschen in seinem Umfeld. Er hat immerhin ein ziemliches Trauma durchleben müssen, als Itachi den Uchiha-Clan ausgerottet hat, da ist es ja kein Wunder, dass er keine Gefühle zeigt. Alles bisher nachvollziehbar oder? Aber, das heißt ja nicht, dass er keine Gefühle für irgendjemanden entwickeln kann. Im Gegenteil, man weiß ja nur nicht, wie er für jemanden empfindet, weil er seine Gefühle nicht zeigt. Wenn aber genau die Person, die er liebt vor seinen Augen im Sterben liegt, kann man sich wohl vorstellen, dass die Gefühle aus einem herausbrechen.

So jetzt hab ich euch glaube ich auch genug vollgelabbert, viel Spaß :3

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1: Das letzte Treffen<p>

Sasuke und Sakura

Der Kampf war endlich zu Ende. Der Boden war bedeckt mit rot. Die Wüste war leer und Stille lag über allem. Der Schwarzhaarige stand da, noch immer sein Kusanagi in seiner Hand. Solange hatte sich dieser Kampf hingezogen, so viele Opfer hatte er gefordert.

„Also tue ich nur so als würde es mich nicht interessieren. Ich bringe dich dazu mich zu hassen, aber nur so stark, dass du mich trotzdem willst. Eigentlich will ich das alles nicht, ich tue all das nur für dich." durchschnitt die ruhige Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen durch die Stille. Seine Worte richteten sich an die Person, die hinter ihm auf dem Boden saß. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass sie etwas sagen würde, rechnete nicht damit, dass sie jemals wieder mit ihm sprechen würde. War es nicht letztlich er gewesen, der den Kampf in der Wüste entfacht hatte...?

„Solange war ich alleine, verloren in meiner Einsamkeit. Aber ich hatte immer Hoffnung, dass du mich finden und mir zeigen würdest, was ich vorher nie sehen konnte." die Stimme der jungen Frau ließen ihn herum fahren. Die Pink-haarige war auf gestanden und stand nun nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt, den Blick ruhig aber gleichzeitig auch traurig auf ihm liegend. Einen Moment sah Sasuke sie einfach nur stumm an.

„Ich würde dich finden und dich aus deiner Einsamkeit befreien, aber es scheint, als wäre ich nicht die Person, die dir zeigen wird was dein Herz sich wünscht." erwiderte der junge Mann. In einer fließenden Bewegung steckte er Kusanagi zurück in die Schwertscheide, sein Blick nur kurz von der Konoichi abgewandt. In deren Blick legte sich Verzweiflung. Er konnte nicht sagen woher dies rührte, aber es versetzte ihm einen Stich.

„Wenn du es nicht bist... wer ist dann diese Person, die mir einen Grund zum Leben bringen wird? Wen muss ich finden?" Verzweiflung klang in der Stimme der jungen Frau mit und auch ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Gefühlslage wieder. Der Dunkelhaarige drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte Sakura nicht zeigen, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre dieser Grund... aber der, den du finden musst ist jemand mit einem guten Herzen, der fähig ist alles für dich aufzugeben. Nicht jemand wie mich, der schon so lange unter dem Einfluss von Rache steht." Sein Atem ging flach und der leichte Wind spielte einen Moment mit einigen schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Warm legte sich die Hand der jungen Frau an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zurück, so dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich glaube, dass hinter dieser harten Schale, ein junger Mann steckt, der die Wahrheit kennt und nicht aufgibt, egal wie hoffnungslos die Situation auch sein mag." strichen die Worte über ihre Lippen, darum bemüht den jungen Ninja zurück auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

„Aber diese Seite von mir wird immer weiter zurück gedrängt von dieser dunkeln blutdurstigen Seite." wenige Tränen rannen dem Uchiha über die Wangen, seine Stimme aber unverändert ruhig und irgendwo kalt.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass diese böse Seite übermächtig ist, dann liegst du falsch. Ich kenne dich schon so lange und weiß, dass all das was du im Moment tust nicht du selbst bist."

„Dann bist du die erste, die diese Seite sieht seit... diesem Tag... es scheint, als wärst du die einzige, die mich vor mir selbst retten kann." Wieder kehrte der stechende Schmerz in seinem Körper zurück. Etwas warmes breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus, durchtränkte leicht seine Kleidung.

„Ich hab diese gute Seite von dir immer gesehen. Du bist derjenige, der immer neben mir sein wird. Da bin ich mir sicher und ich werde auch immer an deiner Seite sein." langsam fing die junge Frau sich wieder. Langsam überkam sie die Erschöpfung. Der vorhergegangene Kampf hatte an ihrer Kraft gezehrt, aber dieser Moment war, das worauf sie seit so vielen Jahren gewartet hatte.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du da sein wirst." er legte langsam seine Arme um die Pink-haarige und zog sie zu sich. Sakura legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und Tränen tropften auf den Boden zwischen sich.

„Ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen." Langsam begann es zu regnen. Erst fielen vereinzelnde Tropfen auf den Boden, färbten den Boden dunkler. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis sich die Regentropfen zu einem Niederschlag entwickelten und begannen das Blut fort zu spühlen.

„Du bist ein Engel... du solltest nicht..." Sasuke beendete seinen Satz nicht. Er begann zu husten und spuckte ein wenig Blut, bevor er sein Bewusstsein verlor und auf den Boden sackte. Das Blut, welches aus der Wunde, die das Schwert seines Gegners ins seinen Körper gerissen hatte, breitete sich langsam um ihn herum aus.

Sakura fiel neben dem Uchiha auf die Knie, noch immer strömten Tränen ihre Wangen herunter, vermischten sich mit dem Wasser und de Blut, als sie auf ihre Hände nieder tropften. Alles um sie herum war vergessen. „Egal was ich jetzt sage, es hilft nicht... du bist das Licht in meinem Leben, bitte... du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt, wo ich dich nach so vielen Jahren wieder gefunden habe."

Einige Zeit verging. Sasuke lag reglos am Boden, das Blut vermischte sich unaufhaltsam mit dem unerbittlich niederfallendem Regen und färbte den Boden um die beiden Ninja erneut tief rot. Langsam hob der Schwarzhaarige schließlich seine Hand, noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen und so tastete seine Hand für einen Moment blind umher. „Es gibt sicher jemanden der auf dic warten wird..." seine Stimme brach und auch seine Hand sank langsam kraftlos zurück.

„Bitte! Lass mich nicht alleine!" bei diesen Worte ergriff Sakura die Hand des jungen Mannes. Sie weinte immer noch und sie begann zu zittern. Nicht von der Kälte, die sich langsam in ihrem Körper breit machte, sondern weil sie langsam ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. All die Angst und Trauer der vergangenen Jahre brachen aus ihr heraus. „Warum sagst du so etwas? Es gibt niemanden wie dich in meinem Leben."

„Hör auf zu weinen. Ich kann nicht gehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich so zurück lassen müsste. Dein Leben ist noch nicht zu Ende, wie kannst du sagen, dass es niemanden wie dich in deinem Leben geben wird?" Während seiner Worte versuchte Sasuke seinen Oberkörper auf zu richten, um Sakura die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen zu können, doch er fand nicht genug Kraft, um sich in einer allzu aufrechten Position halten zu können.

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen... es wird nur schlimm..." sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Ein Ruck durch lief ihren Körper und etwas Blut sickerte aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Ein einzelnes Kunai ragte aus ihrem Rücken. „W-was... jetzt können wir die Welt gemeinsam verlassen, Sasuke." Ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Hinter ihr erklang das kalte Lachen eines Mannes, jedoch konnte Sasuke diesen nicht ausmachen.

„Das ist alles mein Fehler. Am Ende sieht es wohl so aus, dass ich das Leben so vieler Menschen zerstöre." Endlich fand er die Kraft seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten, so dass sein Gesicht nahe dem der jungen Frau war, so nah das er den unstetigen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. „Es tut mir Leid..." kam es flüsternd über seine Lippen, bevor er sich vorbeugen wollte, um die Pink-haarige zu küssen. Doch kurz vorher verließen ihn seine Kräfte wieder und sein Körper sackte zurück auf den Boden.

„Also werde ich diese Welt jetzt verlassen, ohne je die Chance gehabt zu haben zu beweisen wie stark ich eigentlich bin... aber zumindest weiß ich dich an meiner Seite." langsam schloss Sakura ihre Augen, bevor sie vorne überkippte und regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Sasukes Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment in den Himmel, der wieder aufklarte. Es war grausam die Sonne zurück kehren zu sehen, wenn man wusste, dass man in diesem Moment alles verloren hatte, was man jemals begehrt hatte. „Glaub mir, so ist es nicht." wisperte er der leblos da liegenden Sakura entgegen, bevor auch er in die Dunkelheit glitt. Das letzte was an seine Ohren drang war der Schrei einer einzelnen Person, dann verstummte alles.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Die Macht von...

Tap tap tap...

Die junge Frau drehte für einen Moment ihren Kopf herum, als das Geräusch von dem kleinen dunklen Raum näher kommenden Schritten an ihre Ohren drangen.

„Du bist wirklich schon wieder her. Lass mich meine Arbeit machen und hör auf meine Konzentration andauernd zu zerstören, Tobi." Es war das fünfte Mal an diesem Tag, dass er herkam, um zu sehen wie weit sie mit der Regeneration von Sasuke Uchihas Chakranetzwerk war. Noch bevor der Mann seine Stimme erheben konnte, drehte sich die junge Frau um und sah ihn mit einem kalten Blick an.

„Nein er ist immer noch nicht wach und es sieht so aus als würde es noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er seine volle Kraft zurück erhält." kam es von ihr während sie sich wieder zu dem Körper, der auf dem Bett lag, umdrehte. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er nicht fast tot gewesen wäre, als Tobi mit Sasukes Körper hier her gekommen war. Wenn man ihn sich jetzt ansah, wirkte er sowieso wie eine Leiche. Nun ja, dass war wohl definitiv nicht überraschend. „Musstest du ihn wirklich beinahe töten, bevor du ihn hier her gebracht hast?" die Stimme der jungen Frau, schien in dem Geräusch der Decke, die zurück geworfen wurde, unter zu gehen. Sasukes gesamter Oberkörper war bedeckt mit Bandagen, welche hellrote Verfärbungen an einigen Stellen aufwiesen.

„Es blutet immer noch?" unterbrach die Stimme des Maskierten die Stille, die junge Frau nickte nur und machte dann damit weiter die Bandagen ab zu nehmen und durch neue zu ersetzten, nachdem sie ein Medizinisches Jutsu, zur Verschnellerung der Heilung, angewandt hatte. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit dem Kampf in der Wüste. Zwei Wochen voller harter Arbeit und nervigen von Tobi gefragten Fragen...

Karin war fertig mit dem Wechseln der Bandagen und setzte sich auf den unbequemen Stuhl am Ende des Bettes. Sie hatte den Raum die ganze Zeit nicht verlassen. Während sie einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht strich, sah sie Tobi wieder an.

„Warum hast du ihn beinahe getötet, wenn er so ein wichtiger Teil deines Plans ist?" auch wenn sie diese Frage schon unzählige Male gefragt hatte, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten, erwischte sie sich dabei sie erneut zu stellen. Sie erntete nur ein weiteres Lachen, dann verließ Tobi den Raum wieder.

„Bring ihn dazu bis morgen aufzuwachen. Ich brauche ihn jetzt." nach diesen Worten schloss er die Tür und kam an diesem Tag auch nicht wieder zurück.

Karin wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft Sasukes Chakranetzwerk an diesem Tag wiederherzustellen. Dies hieß sie hatte ihren Part des Abkommens erfüllt. Bald würde sie diesen Ort verlassen können... aber wollte sie das wirklich nicht? Jetzt wo Sasuke ebenfalls hier war... Naja, erst einmal musste Tobi es schaffen, dass Uchiha hier blieb und ihm half... aber nach dem Tod dieses Mädchens wird er sicher erneut Rache schwören.

Die Nacht verging und der folgende Morgen kündigte sich langsam an. Tobi kam kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und bewegte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle, an der er sich positioniert hatte. Er stand einfach in einer Ecke des Raumes, darauf wartend, dass Sasuke seine Augen öffnete. Etwas vor 12 Uhr begann der Schwarzhaarige die ersten Lebenszeichen seit zwei Wochen zu geben.

„Raus." war alles, was Tobi in dem Moment zu mir sagte. Die Rothaarige gehorchte und verließ den Raum. Sie glaubte, dass wäre es nun gewesen aber sie verließ das Versteck nicht, noch nicht. Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen, nach all der Zeit die zwischen dem Erfüllen seiner selbstgewählten Bestimmung und jetzt lag. Es schien einer Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit er versucht hatte sie töten zu lassen. Von diesem dummen pink-haarigen Mädchen...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Erwachen

Langsam öffnete der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen. Er befand sich in einem hell erleuchteten Raum, zumindest schien es auf den ersten Blick so. Er blinzelte, merkte dann, dass nur das Bett, auf welchem er lag, beleuchtet wurde. Sein Blick wanderte kurz umher. „Wo bin ich und wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Für einen Moment versuchte er seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht sehr stark bist... aber, dass du so schwach bist." mit diesen Worten trat Tobi aus der Dunkelheit heraus in den Lichtkegel, um das Bett. „Sie ist tot, aber zumindest ist es mir gelungen dich vor deinem Tod zu retten." gab er kurz Auskunft, als er merkte, dass Sasuke versuchte sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern.

„Du Bastard!" er versuchte auf zu stehen, doch fand nicht die Kraft dazu. „Du lügst! Sie ist nicht tot, das kann nicht sein..." Verzweifelt versuchte der Schwarzhaarige die Tränen, die seine Augen füllten zurück zu kämpfen. Er würde keine weiteren Schwäche Moment dulden.

„Es ist wahr, du bist wirklich schwach." kam es begleitet von einem bösen Lachen von dem maskierten Mann. „Du solltest nicht über sie nachdenken... das wichtigste ist der Kyuubi." Für einen kurzen Moment blitze in der Aussparung für das Auge des Mannes das Sharingan auf. Fast so als wolle er die Wichtigkeit so noch einmal unterstreichen.

„Wenn ich wirklich so schwach bin... warum hast du mein Leben dann gerettet?" konterte Sasuke, wobei er Tobis Worte über den Kyuubi einfach ignorierte. „Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, gut. Ich werde alles machen, wenn du sie zurück bringst." Sein Blick lag starr und kalt auf dem dunklen Loch in der orangenen Maske Tobis. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Nichts schien sie zu unterbrechen. Minuten verstrichen.

„Sie ist in Konoha... ich meine ihr toter Körper... du warst lange Zeit kraftlos... dein Freund, Naruto, hat sie zurück gebracht." kalt traten die Worte über die Lippen des Mannes, „Du wirst trotzdem tun, was ich dir sage." Eine Selbstverständlichkeit lag in dessen Stimme, fast so als hätte er eine letzte Information, die den Schwarzhaarigen völlig überzeugen würde. Ihn sogar von seiner Rache abhalten würde.

„Ich werde gar nichts tun... Du bist derjenige, der sie getötet hat. Ich werde dir nie vergeben!" Wut schwang in seinen Worten mit und für einen kurzen Moment blitze sein Mangekyou Sharingan hervor, doch er konnte die Menge Chakra, die er gebraucht hätte um es aufrecht zu erhalten, nicht aufbringen, so kehrten seine Augen schnell zu ihrem normalen dunklen Ton zurück. Er fühlte sich unangenehm an den Tag zurück erinnert, an dem Itachi seinen gesamten Clan ausgerottet hatte.

„Ich kann sie nicht zurück bringen... dazu ist es nun alle Mal zu spät. Du kannst dich also nun voll auf mein Ziel und den nächsten Ninja-Weltkrieg konzentrieren." Noch immer sprach Tobi mit dieser fast unheimlichen Selbstsicherheit, die Sasukes Wut nur noch mehr schürte. Langsam kehrten seine Kräfte zurück, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er es schaffen könnte von diesem Ort zu verschwinden.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich an der Seite des Mörders von Sakura-chan kämpfen werde? Das ist dumm Tobi. Ich dachte immer du wärst klüger als Itachi aber offensichtlich ist das nicht der Fall." in diesem Moment glaubte er seinen endgültigen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Er würde nicht mit Tobi in den nächsten großen Krieg ziehen. Niemals.

„Was auch immer ich bin, du bist es genauso, wenn nicht noch mehr. Wir werden die größte Macht dieser Welt werden. Du solltest dich auf unsere Zukunft konzentrieren." langsam schien Tobi die Geduld mit dem Uchiha zu verlieren. Er funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen mit dem einen sichtbaren Auge kurz an.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich sei dumm, habe ich kein Problem damit... aber dann beantworte meine Frage." Ruhig sah er Tobi an, nicht eine Gefühlsregung war mehr in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen, „Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

„Weil du der Schlüssel zum Kyuubi bist... und du hast das Susanoo. Die große Kraft deines Bruders!" Tobi stand nun an der Kante des Bettes, leicht vorgebeugt, um den jungen Mann intensiver ansehen zu können. Er würde seinen Willen brechen, egal wie.

„Du willst also, dass ich Naruto zu dir bringe? Wieso sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun?" zischte Sasuke mit hasserfüllten Augen. Langsam drückte er seinen Oberkörper hoch in eine sitzende Position. Er erholte sich schnell, das kam ihm wirklich sehr gelegen. Bald würde er bereit für einen Kampf sein, auch wenn er nicht lange durch halten würde. Hätte Itachi ihn damals nur nicht um das Fluchmal gebracht. Er könnte die Kraft nun so gut gebrauchen.

Das Geräusch des Türschlosses hallte durch den fast leeren Raum. Eine junge Frau trat ein, wurde jedoch fast völlig von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er genau so reagieren wird, Tobi."

Die Stimme der jungen Frau war dem Schwarzhaarigen vertraut. Er hatte einige Zeit mit ihr in einem Team verbracht. Als er sich sicher war, dass es wirklich diese eine Person sein musste, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Karin!" hauchte er in Erstaunen. Niemals hätte er mit ihr an solch einem Ort gerechnet und vor allem nicht mit Tobi als... ja was war Tobi in dieser Geschichte? War er wie damals bei Akatsuki einer der geheimen Drahtzieher, oder stellte er etwas völlig anderes dar?

Karin warf Sasuke nur einen verärgerten Blick zu. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft. Sie wollte, dass der gleiche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lag, wie damals als er dieses pink-haarige Mädchen gesehen hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Tobi. „Sag ihm warum es besser ist dir zu helfen." Da war er also, der letzte Trumpf, der Sasuke umstimmen sollte... oder besser würde.

Tobi begann zu lachen, lauter und lauter. „Karin du bist verschlagener als ich dachte. Gut... dieses Mädchen, das jetzt tot ist... wie hieß sie noch gleich?" Provozierend sah er von Karin zu Sasuke.

„Ihr Name ist Sakura! Und wag es nicht einmal schlecht über sie zu reden, wenn du nicht sterben willst!" wütend sah er Tobi an, dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte er jetzt ein genugtuendes Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch die Maske verhinderte den Blick auf sein Gesicht und so einen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn Naruto nicht gewesen wäre, würde sie noch leben." er machte eine kurze Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte nur noch mehr zu untermalen, „Na bist du geschockt?" Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß Sasuke auf diese Weiße zu quälen. Man musste sein Gesicht nicht einmal sehen, um dies sagen zu können.

„Was sagst du?" Sasukes Blick wanderte von Tobi zu Karin. Ihr hatte er zwar auch noch nie wirklich vertraut, aber sein Vertrauen zu ihr war größer. Wenn sie es ihm bestätigen würde, wäre seine Entscheidung endgültig gefallen. Es hing alles an ihrer Antwort.

„Es ist wahr. Ich wollte ihm zuerst helfen sie zu retten, da mir aufgefallen war, dass sie noch Puls hatte. Ich habe es ihm gesagt, doch er meinte, dass sie dort in der Wüste nicht sicher ist und wir sie nach Konoha zurück bringen sollten. Auf dem Weg habe ich immer und immer wieder versucht ihr zu helfen, aber er wollte es nicht. Er sagte, dass ich nicht eine seiner Freundinnen sei und ich sie nicht anfassen solle, wenn ich nicht sterben wolle... ich habe es versucht..." Tränen liefen der Rothaarigen über die Wangen. Ihr Gesicht legte sie in ihre Hände, so dass einige der langen roten Strähnen ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

Sasuke sah sie zuerst geschockt an, dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Hör auf zu weinen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so eine empfindliche Seele hast." Das Schluchzen der jungen Frau wandelte sich in ein Lachen. Es amüsierte sie, dass Sasuke sich durch diese Geschichte so leicht manipulieren ließ. Damit hatte nicht einmal sie gerechnet. „Wenn das was du mir gesagt hast wahr ist, dann..."

„'Wahr'? Wir sind auf deiner Seite und erzählen keine Lügen. Also was sagst du?" erhob Tobi erneut seine Stimme, während Karin sich für einen Moment weg drehte, um ihr triumphierendes Lächeln vor Sasuke zu verbergen, wenn er dies nun sehen würde, wäre alles wieder verloren.

„Ich will Rache für sie. Naruto wird sterben." kam es kalt von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Wieder lag dieser hasserfüllte Blick in seinen Augen. Der Blick mit dem er auch damals Itachi angesehen hatte, als er ihm nach vielen Jahren wieder begegnet war. Ein Blick der nichts als den Tod versprach.

„Das ist es was ich hören wollte. Gut, Karin such die anderen Mitglieder des alten Teams. Wenn Sasuke sich vollständig erholt hat werdet ihr aufbrechen." mit diesen Worten verließ Tobi den Raum. Eine Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, nur einmal kurz unterbrochen durch das Klickgeräusch der sich schließenden Tür. Karin stand einige Momente stumm im Raum, den Rücken Sasuke zu gewandt, der sich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Dieses Gespräch war ungewöhnlich anstrengend für ihn gewesen, das merkte er nun, da es vorbei war. Kurz schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie jedoch wenige Sekunden später wieder, als er die dünnen Arme der jungen Frau um sich spürte. Karin hatte die Arme um ihn geschlossen und umarmte ihn für wenige Augenblicke. Dann verließ auch sie den Raum und ließ Sasuke mit seinen Gefühlen alleine zurück.


End file.
